elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hlaren Ramoran
Hlaren Ramoran is a Dunmer Knight in Morrowind who serves as a Councilor for House Redoran and the lord of Gnisis. Background Ramoran may be located in his Private Quarters in his manor in Ald'ruhn. When the Nerevarine comes to him seeking his support, he first asks the Nerevarine to collect some taxes from Hetman Abelmawia in Gnisis. Afterwards, he will ask the Nerevarine to find an old acquaintance of his named Nalvilie Saren whom he still holds feelings for. After Nalvilie rejects him, he will attempt to track her down himself. Or, the Nerevarine can convince him to forget the past and reveal to him that his loyal servant, Nalvyna Sarinith, cares for him very deeply. According to the House Redoran book, Red Book of 3E 426, Ramoran is the "Lord of West Gash," and resides in "Ramoran Manor."Red Book of 3E 426 This region includes the town of Gnisis. Several official documents, including Widow Vabdas' Land Deed, list him as the ruler of Gnisis.Widow Vabdas' Land Deed Quests *Redoran Hortator (Main quest) *Taxes from Gnisis (House Redoran) *Nalvilie Saren (House Redoran) *Mages Guild Monopoly (House Telvanni) Dialogue ;Redoran Hortator "I am Hlaren Ramoran, Lord of West Gash and a councilor of House Redoran. Who, exactly, are you?" :Redoran Hortator "Athyn Sarethi has spoken of your good judgement, and I trust him. I will vote for you as Hortator of House Redoran." If approached again: "Yes, I have agreed to name you the '''Redoran Hortator'. What else can I do for you?"'' :Redoran Hortator "You have my vote as Hortator of House Redoran, but the decision must be unanimous." ;Taxes from Gnisis "So you want my support on the Council. Very well, I shall grant support to an outlander, if he can prove himself. First, I need someone to collect the '''taxes from Gnisis'."'' :taxes from Gnisis "My regular tax collector has fallen ill, but the duties are quite simple. Speak with Hetman Abelmawia and get the taxes from him. Then bring the taxes back to me." After going to Gnisis: "I asked you to collect the '''taxes from Gnisis'."'' :taxes from Gnisis "Do you have the taxes?" ::Yes, 60 drakes. "Good. The taxes are all here. I have one more request before I give you my support on the council, I would like for you to find an old aquaintance of mine, Nalvilie Saren." :::taxes from Gnisis "You have delivered the taxes, but you must also find out what happened to Nalvilie Saren." ::Yes, 50 drakes. "House Redoran values honesty. You have proven yourself to be as dishonest as the other outlanders. I will not give you my support on the council." :::taxes from Gnisis "No. I have said what I said. I will say no more." ::No, not yet. "Then why are you asking me about it? Get the taxes from Hetman Abelmawia in Gnisis and bring them back to me." ;Navilie Saren: "I have another favor to ask. In my youth, I was involved with a woman named '''Nalvilie Saren'."'' :Nalvilie Saren "Nalvilie Saren was an acquaintance of mine... I was quite fond of her and have often wondered what happened to her. I believe the Saren family lives in the Redoran Compound in Vivec. That may be a good place to start. When you find her, tell her that I do not care what happened in the past and that I can support her. Invite her to meet me here in Ald'ruhn." After speaking to Nalvilie: "Do you have word from Navilie Saren?" :Nalvilie Saren "She is dead? I am saddened to hear this, but perhaps it is for the best. Well, you did what you could. I will give you my support on the council." ::Nalvilie Saren "I will try and forget about her." Quotes *''"So we meet again, . What do you need from the Lord of West Gash?"'' Appearances * pl:Hlaren Ramoran ru:Хларен Раморан Category:Morrowind: House Redoran Members Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Characters Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters Category:Councilors